MINE!
by Babychickjojang
Summary: Hyungseob dan Jihoon yang berebut si kakak ganteng mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Mau baca tida yorobun? YAOI/WANNAONE/PRODUCE101S2/JINSEOB/NIELSEOB/WINKDEEP/NIELWINK/ONGNIEL/MINHYUNBIN. Yang lain menyusul.


**MINE!**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Park Jihoon**

 **Park Woojin**

 **Bae Jinyoung**

 **Kang Daniel**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Lee Daehwi**

 **Ong Seongwoo**

 **Hwang Minhyun**

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

 **D.L.L**

.

 **T. YAOI. AU. OOC. Typo. Romance. Humor Gagal**

 **Bahasa baku dan non baku :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon dan Hyungseob itu bagaikan surat dengan perangko. Kemana-mana berdua, seperti anak kembar. Padahal sodara saja bukan.

Jadi begini, ibunya Hyungseob -Bu Yoona dengan ibunya Jihoon -Bu Taeyeon sahabat dari jaman smp dulu sampai sekarang mereka punya anak, iya Jihoon dengan Hyungseob.

Dari mulai punya kekasih, dilamar, menikah, sampai hamil ibu-ibu itu selalu bersamaan. Bedanya, ibu Jihoon yang hamil terlebih dulu. Dua bulan kemudian, ibu Hyungseob yang hamil.

Rumah mereka juga satu komplek, satu blok juga. Berdampingan pula. Batasnya hanya tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Mereka berdua senang tentu saja. Mereka itu, iya emak-emak sudah merencanakan, jika anak mereka sudah lahir dan sudah tumbuh dewasa niatnya sih ingin dijodohkan. Padahal kan ya, jaman sekarang mana mau anak dijodohin gitu sama ibu ayahnya. Itu mah jaman kolot.

 ** _Beberapa tahun kebelakang..._**

" _Anakmu lucu sekali. Ih gemas!" Ucap Yoona sambil nguyel-nguyel bayi yang baru aja lahir._

 _"Tentu saja. Aku kan ibunya." Balas Taeyeon._

 _"Kau sudah beri nama?"_

 _Taeyeon ngangguk._

 _"Sudah, Park Jihoon."_

 _"Nama yang bagus. Ah~ aku jadi tak sabar menunggu kelahiran anakku juga. Masih ada dua bulan lagi." Kata Yoona sambil ngusap perut buncitnya._

 _"Yoon, aku terpikir bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja anak kita? Kau setuju?" Tanya Taeyeon yang masih mengggendong bayi Jihoon._

 _Yoona terlihat berpikir, tam lama kemudian ia mengangguk setuju._

 _"Boleh juga. Kita bisa jadi besanan nanti. Aduh tak sabar." Pekik Yoona._

Eh, ternyata semua diluar ekspetasi.

Saat Jihoon dan Hyungseob sudah mulai masuk usia remaja, kok ibu-ibunya melihat mereka berdua itu seperti anak kembar. Kalo kiyowo gak usah ditanya, mereka berdua kiyowo sangat kok.

Ibu-ibunya yang tadinya ingin menjodohkan mereka, jadi tak kesampean. Iyalah, anak mereka berdua kiyowo begitu. Tak ada keselip sikap manly mau dari Jihoon ataupun dari Hyungseob.

Akhirnya ibu-ibunya pasrah saja dengan keadaan, jika anak mereka itu memang terlahir untuk jadi pihak bawah, _submisive, uke._ Itu memang sudah kodratnya mereka.

* * *

"Ibu, ibu, ibu, ibu!" Panggil Hyungseob rusuh.

Taeyeon yang sedang membereskan meja makan untuk sarapan, sudah biasa direcoki oleh anak sahabatnya seperti ini tiap pagi.

"Datang itu ucap salam, bukannya rusuh begitu. Kau itu mirip sekali dengan ibumu, Seob." Omel Taeyeon, Hyungseobnya malah cengengesan.

"Jihoon mana? Masih tidur?" Tanya Hyungseob sambil nyomot roti.

Taeyeon yang melihat Hyungseob asal nyomot memukul tangannya, membuat Hyungseob ngeringis.

"Kebiasaan. Iya anak itu masih tidur. Bangunkan dia, bukannya kalian akan masuk pagi?"

Hyungseob mendecak.

"Anak itu benar-benar. Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar Jihoon dulu ya, bu."

Hyungseob akhirnya meninggalkan Taeyeon didapur, lalu naik keatas ke kamarnya Jihoon.

Sesampainya dikamar Jihoon, eh anak itu masih betah dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuh bantetnya. Hyungseob jalan ke sisi ranjang Jihoon, kemudian duduk.

Sebelum membangungkan Jihoon, Hyungseob berdehem dulu sebentar. Karna cara membangunkannya seperti ini.

"YAK! PARK JIHOON! ADA KIM TAEHYUNG DIKAMARMU!"

Dengan sekejap, Jihoon langsung membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk.

"TAEHYUNG?! MANA SEOB MANA?!"

Asal kalian tau saja, Jihoon itu seorang fanboy dari grup jebolan agency yang sudah tenar disana. Nah, dia itu mengidolakan salah satu membernya.

"Didalam mimpimu." Jawab Hyungseob kalem.

Jika ini dianime-anime, mungkin dijidat Jihoon sudah muncul perempatan siku-siku. Lalu ia mendelik kearah Hyungseob.

 _"Hey! You fight me?!"_ Seru Jihoon dengan english yang masih pas-pasan.

"Jangan bicara dengan bahasa inggris, jika ulangan inggris saja kau masih remidi."

Jihoon memberengut.

 _"I'm angeury!"_

"Berhenti bicara yang tak jelas, Park Jihoon! Cepat sana mandi!" Titah Hyungseob sambil menendang pantat semoknya Jihoon.

"Jangan menendang pantatku, Ahn Hyungseob!" Seru Jihoon.

"Berisik! Cepat sana pergi mandi, aku tunggu diluar. Jika kau lama, maka kau ku tinggal." Hyungseob berbicara sambil jalan keluar.

"Berani memangnya berangkat sendiri?" Ledek Jihoon.

"CEPAT SANA MANDI! TAK USAH MELEDEKKU SEGALA!"

"IYA AKU MANDI!"

BLAM.

BLAM.

Pintu kamar dan pintu kamar mandi dibanting secara bersamaan oleh Jihoon dan Hyungseob juga.

Jadi begitu, cara berteman ala Hyungseob dan Jihoon. Saling teriak, saling ledek. Padahal mereka itu saling sayang, cuman ya itu. Mereka gengsi untuk mengucapkan satu sama lain. Jadi biarkan saja seperti air mengalir.

.

.

.

 **Next/Delete?**

 **Muehehehe ff baru :))**

 **Typo Everytime, Everywhere~~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


End file.
